


Across The Universe

by Darkangel1214



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel1214/pseuds/Darkangel1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart and Sara Lance lost their chance at a future in Earth 1. However across the universe in a Earth parallel to our own a different outcome has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Universe

Disclaimer. I own nothing.

Across the Universe

“I have been here before, but when or how I can’t tell:  
I know the grass beyond the door. The sweet keen smell.  
The sighing sound. The lights around the shore.  
You have been mine before, How long ago I may not now:  
But just when at the swallows soar. Your neck turned so. Some veil did fall,  
I knew it all of yore.  
Has this been thus before? And shall not thus time’s eddying flight.  
Still with our lives our love restore. In death’s despite.  
And day and night yield one delight once more?”  
– Sudden Light by Dante Gabriel Rossetti. 

Ch 1. 

Location: Central City Earth 2  
Year: 2012

Leonard Snart leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out. He was finally done signing documents. He moved his head side to side to crack his neck. His day wasn’t done yet. This particular stop wasn’t on his public schedule but it was stop he wanted to make. 

His assistant called to let him know his car was waiting for him. 

He slid behind the wheel; he liked driving himself even though his team was against it. After all he was a public figure now, his safety was paramount. They let him drive with his bodyguard sitting in the passenger seat and the rest driving in front, next to and behind him. The paparazzi and reporters always managed to figure out his schedule and he saw that they had again. They always wanted to see where he was going, hoping to catch him with his pants down or with white powder on his nose. Anything to tear him down. 

The part of the city he driving through wasn’t the worst Central City had to offer, it also wasn’t the best. Crime had risen and so had homeless. He aimed to change that. He pulled in front of the Haven Home for Women. It was in a warehouse with a fence around it, much different than the co-ed shelters he visited before. As he drove closer he could see that the building was badly in need of work. The paint was chipping and it had nothing but a padlock on an old rusted gate. He was expected so they opened the gate and let his entourage pass through. 

He was met by a Mrs. Ives who ran the shelter. She was around his age, tall and slender with her brown hair in a bun on top of her head. She looked she could’ve been dancer in another life or maybe she was and this is what she did now. 

“Mr. Snart, thank you for taking the time to visit us”. She said as she held out her hand. 

He gave her his most charming smile. “It is my pleasure, Mrs. Ives”. He knew his effect on women and men and he didn’t hesitate to use it to his advantage, when it came down to it, every vote counts. 

“When your assistant called to set up a tour, I couldn’t quite believe my ears. I mean why would you want come visit our little shelter. We’re mostly just left to our own devices”

He looked around and saw it was even worse on the inside. The paint was faded and furniture they had was ripped and stained. “I intend to change that, it’s places like these that are important to community and the future” He grimaced slightly because that sounded rehearsed and generic. “What I mean to say is you are doing good work here and everyone should have a place that can feel like home”

“Thank you” Mrs. Ives said with smile. “Right this way, I’ll show what we are doing here”. They walked around warehouse that they converted into different room. He was shown the kitchen, lunchroom and the bunkhouse. There were classrooms that they taught interviewing skills and tutoring for any class level since women mostly came with their children. That also meant they had a nursery/daycare while the women looked for jobs. 

He heard some grunting noises as they passed one room that didn’t have any windows except the one on the door. “This is our self defense class” she told him as she took him over to peek through the window. 

Leonard Snart looked in the room and saw a blue mat that covered the entire floor and a mirror along every wall. He saw a rack of black plastic knives and guns as well as other martial arts weapons. The women were in groups of 2 or 3 practicing getting out of holds. He saw a short blond woman walking by each group and re-positioning their arms and legs. She turned around and smiled at her class. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He sucked in his breath trying to remember how to breathe. He didn’t know what was happening. He had never felt anything like this before. Who was this woman and why did he feel a connection with her?

Suddenly she looked at the door and saw him. He felt like a teenager with a crush again. He didn’t know what else to do so he smiled. He had to stop staring so he wouldn’t come across as creepy and before the rest of his body acted like a teenager as well. He turned to Mrs. Ives hoping she didn’t notice his reaction and just continue the tour. 

When they were done, he saw that the self defense class just finished as well. He stood by Mrs. Ives and waited for all the women to leave. The blond woman walked out, her face glowed with sweat as some strands of her hair were plastered her to face. Her hands held the towel around her neck showing off the lean muscle in her arms. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. 

He didn’t even know if he had a type. He dated all sorts of women. He was also 40 years old and never been married. He hadn’t found anyone he wanted to spend his future with. He did a double take as he came out of his thoughts because she was walking towards them. He saw that Mrs. Ives had motioned her over. 

“Mr. Snart, this is Dr. Sara Lance”

“Mr. Mayor” she replied as she held out her hand. When he shook her hand it’s almost as if an electrical current ran through him making his heart beat speed up again. “Not yet” he said hoping his voice sounded strong and nothing like he felt. “But I take it I have your vote” he gave her a slight smirk. Then asked “Doctor?” 

She smiled that wonderful smile of hers. “That’s still strange to hear. It’s new to me. I just started my residency at Central City Memorial” she replied. 

“In what may I ask?” 

“Psychiatry” 

“Oh, that’s great” he said, mentally scolding himself for sounding like an idiot. This was all new to him and he never had trouble talking to women. “I think it’s great that your are teaching women how to defend themselves” 

“I didn’t think you noticed the other woman since you never took your eyes off my ass” she said with a smirk. 

He let out a little laugh. “Guilty” he said to her gaining more of his usual confidence back. She did have a great ass. “I still think it’s a good idea”

“I have a lot of good ideas”. What was she doing? Why was she flirting with a man that might be the mayor? 

“Do you?” he said. “Well maybe we should discuss them…say…over dinner tomorrow night?”

Okay, sure” she replied now she was the one that sounded uncertain. She wrote her address and phone number on the back of a the shelters business card that Mrs. Ives gave to her. “It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Lance”

“You too, Mayor Snart”. She was smiling again. Why was she smiling? There was something about him that was pulling her towards him. Something she couldn't explain. Maybe it was way he was looking at her. Or maybe it was the sound of his voice. Her ability to read people is why she went into Psychiatry in the first place. What she was reading from him was something neither of them should be feeling since they just met.

A/N: I also made some manips to go with this story.  
https://67.media.tumblr.com/0005611863f60316fe5a01b2752feff2/tumblr_o7k5c5Q9Pn1rrmbc3o1_400.jpg


End file.
